


Tickle Me Pink

by BlueGalaxies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Tickling, wowie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueGalaxies/pseuds/BlueGalaxies
Summary: Bill Cipher, the devil himself, travels to the surface to feed on human flesh every one hundred years. Dipper just happened to forget that he was coming today.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 23
Kudos: 168





	Tickle Me Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_chip_dip_ship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_chip_dip_ship/gifts).



> AAAAA WHAT THE- I must've accidentally posted this bc I saw that this had kudos!? I DidN't mean to! I freaked out and deleted the whole thing so now I have to rewrite it klkldfld
> 
> ANyways- this is for you guys that are waiting for DB (Dipper's Bubble) to update another chapter. Life happened and things are absolute crap at home so I'm sorry. I have the rest of DB planned out, I just can't bring it to myself to write.
> 
> ANyways, eNjoy!

Today was the day. _The_ day. Where towns were turned into ghost towns, everybody hiding in their homes from _him._ It was so quiet though. Dipper observed the town. His eyebrows knitted together as he rubbed his chin in confusion. The town was like a ghost town, nobody in sight. Weird. Did Dipper miss some sort of event? Or was everybody out of town? The doors were locked, so were windows. Curtains covered them, so it made it impossible to see inside. _Seriously, where is everyone?_ Dipper questioned in his thoughts. After spending all this time in Gravity Falls, he had never seen something as weird as _this._

The small breeze that was once calm picked up. It had the pine trees swaying slightly and some light pebbles rolling on the road. There were some dark, ominous clouds that seemed to be rolling in, but they looked like it would take a few minutes to reach the town. He decided that he would take out his phone and start a live stream. He had a decent following. Dipper usually did streams about the supernatural in Gravity Falls and would start one every time there was an anomaly. To his surprise, many people that lived in Gravity Falls joined. _What?_

The chat was spamming him, telling him to get inside and quickly. "What's going on? Why is everyone gone?" He asked, turning the camera so that he could catch footage of the strange, empty town.

**Pacifica Northwest: _Get out of there now! Hide before he comes!_**

**Lazy Su: _Run!_**

**Bodacious T: _Gobbling Goose feathers! Get out of there!_**

**Wendyy: _Dude! Get in the shack or something! Hide somewhere!_**

**Tambry: _This kid is going to die._**

**GuitarMaster9: _@Tambry ikr?_**

**Wendyy: _Seriously dude, you're going to die if you don't hide!_**

**SweaterGurl: _OMG DIPPER GET IN THE SHACK NOW!_**

Dipper didn't know what to think. He was pretty far from the shack. He comes back from a camping trip in the woods, only to return to _this._ " _He_? Who's _he_? What's going on?" The clouds were pretty close to him now, they were _very_ dark. He could've sworn that he saw a funnel cloud. He turned the camera to the place where he saw the funnel cloud and zoomed in. "Is that what you guys are worried about? It's just a thunderstorm?" He pressed his lips together.

**Lazy Su: _What a fool!_**

**SweaterGurl: _DIPPER, HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU_**

**SweaterGurl: _REMEMBER THE LEGENDS ABOUT HOW THE DEVIL COMES UP TO EARTH EVERY ONE HUNDRED YEARS????_**

Dipper's heart sank. That's right. Oh no. He was royally fucked because that funnel cloud looked like it was forming a tornado. But tornadoes were so rare in Oregon? He was too petrified to actually run (and his legs hurt from a hike that he did). The only movement he made was lowering and tilting his phone so the camera could catch the footage of the tornado coming down and eventually touching the ground. _It touched the ground. Oh shit, why wasn't he running?_ There was an orange glow at the bottom of the tornado, and oh Axolotl it was on fire. The ground started to shake and thunder roared. The wind was getting violent. 

A siren went off. A very, _very_ loud siren. And Dipper would be a liar if he said that it didn't make the hairs on his neck stand up. It was high pitched and sounded like a nuclear siren. Oh shit, _a nuclear siren?_ His heart pounded against his chest. Oh shit, _this was really happening_.

**SweaterGurl: _GET INSIDE_**

**Lazy Su: _GET INSIDE_**

**Toby Determined: _GeT INSIDE_**

Dipper looked up from his screen and saw a figure come out of the tornado and it started to walk towards him.

**Pacifica Northwest: _RUN RUN DIPPER RUN_**

**Wendyy: _RUN_**

**SweaterGurl: _RUN_**

**Tambry: _RUN_**

**SweaterGurl: _DIPPER RUN NOW_**

It was getting closer and he could feel the blood drain from his face. Dipper's breathing was uneven and rushed. He took a shaky step back. There was no doubt that his fight or flight response had been activated. He quickly looked around, unsure what to do. He felt like he couldn't move, even when his life depended on it, which it did at this moment.

**Pacifica Northwest: _GE_** _**T OUT OF THERE** _

**SweaterGurl: _DIPPER RUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING_**

**Wendyy:** _**D** **IP** **PER RUN** _

The figure was a lot closer now and Dipper could make out some of it's features. It looked human, with it's blond hair- well, it just looked very human with certain parts that weren't human. It had horns. Deep red, sharp horns that faded to black at the tips, the same with a spade-like tail. The figure now seemed unable to walk properly and started to wobble back and forth. It was close enough to the point where Dipper could see it's deadly smile. It licked it's lips and blinked on eye at a time at him. "Ooh! I think you'll taste delicious!" It mused. Oh shit. He should probably run now.

**SweaterGurl: _OMG DIPPY PLEASE RUN IDK WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU_**

**Toby Determined: _RUn YOU GOBBLING IDIOT!!!!_**

****Cipher was certainly happy that there was at least one human to tear into pieces and devour. It took the humans a while, but surely they figured out that it was him that would leave mutilated bodies every one hundred years. It used to be just myths, but when they found out that it was actually real, they made sure to pass on the story and the date of the next hunting. But this time, it made things more difficult. He couldn't trace body heat within their little homes because the walls were so thick. He couldn't even tell if they were actually hiding or if they fled a few days before.

He didn't need to eat though. It was just for fun to rip apart innocent (and sometimes not) souls. And this one seemed _really_ innocent, with a small hint of trauma. He widened his smile and licked his sharp teeth. Then the devil dashed after his target. Miraculously, (for him) the boy tried taking a few steps back and ended up tripping over is own feet and fell back onto the road, accidentally hitting his head, and that weird box thing he was holding flew out of his hand and landed somewhere. Another miracle was that his stomach was exposed. Perfect. He didn't have to worry about the shirt getting in the way of his feeding. The devil lunged at his target, claws coming down to slice through that smooth, pale belly. The brunet cried out in fear and was shaking. Typical.

What he didn't expect was to get punched in the face as he was about to graze the skin, it really threw him off. Instead, the feathers on his sleeve grazed against the stomach, causing the boy to let out a small giggle. Cipher froze up and looked at the boy in the eyes. His mouth dried, so he tried to work some moisture back into it. Cipher hummed in question, then he realized that the feathers he was wearing on his sleeve _tickled_ the boy. Aren't some humans really ticklish? 

He gathered both of the boy's wrists quickly and pinned them above his head. The brunet was squirming, imagining that he was going to be eaten. Instead, Cipher let his fingers shape into normal ones so he wouldn't hurt the boy and lowered his free hand to the pale, exposed stomach. He then started to gently tickle him and it had the human start to giggle again and squirmed even more. He tickled a little faster. The giggles increased and oh Axolotl, if Cipher said that those giggles weren't adorable, he'd be a liar. Something warm bursted in his heart, just seeing this cute human giggle and squirm uncontrollably.

Dipper was gasping for air. Being tickled was _torture_ to him because he was really sensitive. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "Sto-" he giggled. "-PAHAAAhA!" After a few more seconds the devil stopped tickling and let him go, but still hovering over him. Dipper relaxed against the hard road and gasped for breath, he tried to cover his exposed belly with his hands. He looked up at the devil, eyes half-lidded. He was tired. _Very_ tired.

**SweaterGurl: _WHAT'S GOING ON? DIPPER WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING?_**

**GuitarMaster9: _You think he's a masochist and enjoys being eaten alive?_**

**Wendyy: _@SweaterGurl I'm just as confused as you are_**

**Pacifica Northwest: _What the fuck_**

****The way this human was looking at him was so _suggestive._ The way those doe eyes were half-lidded. That pretty little blush on his face. That mouth taking in greedy breaths of air. To Cipher, it screamed, _take me with you._ But in reality it meant, _I'm tired, please leave and don't eat me._ Cipher had tickled him for far too long and far too much. He was incredibly worn out and felt like he could pass out. Cipher grabbed one of the boy's hands and rubbed his fingers along the knuckles. The hand was cold. The devil placed a kiss on the boy's knuckles and gently set the hand back onto his belly.

And Cipher had to admit, this human was attractive. With those coffee-colored curls, and those deep, dark brown eyes. Pale, thin lips. Round face. Button nose tinted pink. And don't forget those high cheekbones that didn't stand out much. He reached out again, to touch the boy. Dipper flinched. "No more," he whimpered, "please no more." This had the chat on the stream spamming, asking what was going on. Cipher smiled and dragged his fingers through those curls, making sure not to get them tangled in them, being gentle. Then the devil slid his hand down the side of Dipper's face, caressing his cheek and then jaw. Dipper's eyes followed the hand and glanced back into the devil's eyes, who seemed to be staring at him in _adoration. What the hell is going on?_

"Aww, you're so cute, I kind of want you now." He mused. Dipper could only blink slowly, but he appreciated how the devil's hand was softly caressing his face. Who knew that the devil could be gentle? Dipper was kind of proud that he was probably the first to find out. "Ehh, fuck it, I'm keeping you."

"No, no, no, no," Dipper whispered under his breath. He was growing too tired to actually think. The devil grabbed Dipper's phone and turned the camera so it was facing him. He smiled evilly.

"Well ladies, gentlemen, and people," he adjusted his bow tie. "Looks like I'm going to keep this little cutie! How exciting!" The chat was spamming again, telling him to leave Dipper alone. "Nah." He shrugged. "Bye bye!!" He ended the stream with a mischievous smirk. He stuffed the phone in his pocket, thinking that the boy would probably get bored at some point while stuck in Hell. Then Cipher carefully picked Dipper up bridal style and tapped his foot, causing another portal to form (disguised as a tornado) and bring him back to Hell. He stared at Dipper's half-asleep face and couldn't help the smile that crept upon his face.

The devil made his way towards his castle and his guards opened the gates. His heart fluttered from being so close to the human, and it was exhilarating. The demonic maids giggle behind their hands as they watched Cipher carry a human down the hall. Cipher would usually give quick glares, promising death, but he was too giddy this time. The boy hadn't seemed to lose consciousness yet, and that kind of annoyed Cipher. It was like this boy was determined to stay awake, even when Cipher inflicted magic onto him to get him to sleep. 

Once reaching the room, he placed Dipper onto the bed and rolled the covers over him. He sat on the bed with him, leaned over and brushed up his bangs, kissing his forehead. There it was. The Big Dipper constellation. And it was pretty. Cipher couldn't help but let out a small _'woah.'_ This kid is really special. Well, he's probably not a kid, maybe late teens or early twenties. Most likely early twenties.

He stayed with Dipper until the boy finally fell into slumber, and went on his way to Heaven to beg Axolotl to let him keep this boy. And he wouldn't take no for an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you guys decide if this will be continued or not. If it is, then it'll be a while before I update again, I have a lot of other works that I need to update and finish.
> 
> bUt OoF- getting tickled too much can result in fatigue.


End file.
